Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to methods and apparatus for handling articles, for example, stackable articles, such as, stackable food items. In particular, methods and apparatus are disclosed for handling stackable food items, such as, frozen hamburger patties, for efficient handling and packaging.
Description of Related Art
Many methods and apparatus have been provided in the art for efficiently handling food articles, for example, frozen hamburger patties.
However, prior art methods and apparatus have deficiencies that indicate that a need exists for improving the handling of stackable articles in general, and stackable food items in particular. For example, deficiencies of the existing art may include the inability of the systems to process and stack articles in a container without stopping a conveyor whereby such articles are supplied for stacking. As described in detail below, aspects of the present invention overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art and provide the desired improved methods and apparatus.